Ivory Tears and Oleander Fears
by Miss. Charlet
Summary: Harry's life becomes even more complicated when he finds out the reason he was meant to defeat Voldemort was not only because Voldemort chose him, but because he was a Necromancer. Who else would be his teacher other than Draco? HD. I'm actually quite pro
1. Fog

BIvory Tears and White Oleander Fears/B  
  
Chapter One  
  
Myself!  
  
Myself!  
  
What do I do to ignore them behind me?  
  
Do I follow my instincts blindly?  
  
Do I hide my pride, from these bad dreams  
  
And give in to sad thoughts that are maddening?  
  
Do I sit here and try to stand it?  
  
Or do I try to catch them red-handed?  
  
Do I trust some and get fooled by phoniness,  
  
Or do I trust nobody and live in loneliness?  
  
Because I can't hold on when I'm stretched so thin  
  
I make the right moves but I'm lost within  
  
I put on my daily facade but then  
  
I just end up getting hurt again  
  
By myself (Myself)  
  
I ask why  
  
But in my mind I find I can't rely on myself (Myself)I ask why  
  
But in my mind I find I cant rely on myself  
  
I can't look around Its too much to take in  
  
I can't hold on, When I'm stretched so thin  
  
I can't slow down, Watching everything spin  
  
I can't look past, Its starting over again  
  
If I turn my back I'm defenseless  
  
And to go blindly seems senseless  
  
If I hide my pride and let it all go on then they'll  
  
Take from me till everything is gone  
  
If I let them go I'll be outdone  
  
But if I try to catch them I'll be outrun  
  
If I'm killed by the questions like a cancer  
  
Then I'll be buried in the silence of the answer  
  
By Myself (Myself)  
  
I ask why  
  
But in my mind I find I can't rely on myself (Myself)  
  
I ask why  
  
But in my mind I find I cant rely on myself  
  
I can't look around, Its too much to take in  
  
I can't hold on, When I'm stretched so thin  
  
I can't slow down, Watching everything spin  
  
I can't look past, Its starting over again  
  
Don't You (repeated over and over again)  
  
KNOW!  
  
I cant tell you how to make it  
  
Go!  
  
NO matter what I do, how hard I  
  
TRY!  
  
I cant seem to convince myself  
  
WHY!  
  
I'm stuck on the outside  
  
The assignment was to write about what we wanted out of life. It was for that old bat's class. He didn't mind the assignment though. He sat in the window seat in the Gryffindor ((if that's spelled wrong please tell me in a review.)) common room. His head was lying on the glass as he watched the rainfall. He observed his breath fogging up the window. There was one catch to the assignment; it had to be in one word. What did he want? He knew what he wanted; he wanted freedom, freedom from his past, his present, and his dark increasingly gloomy future.  
  
Now, Harry Potter wasn't one to complain. After all he was still alive. He knew it was just barely, but there was still hope. Everyone had the right to live. That where survival of the fittest comes into play. He was different now. His eyes still held a fire and passion. It was a different fire and passion. It was one consumed with his and the ones he cared about survival. He knew his future held killed or be killed, but what he couldn't figure out was why. Why was he meant to kill Voldemort? He was sure that's what Dumbledore wanted to talk to him about.  
  
He watched, as his breath would fog the window as he breathed out. In, Out. In, Out. Fog, No fog. Fog, No fog. He slowly rose from the hard yet comfortable window seat and left for Dumbledore's office. He walked in a deserted corridor. It was the first Saturday of the school year, Harry's sixth year of school. He was surprised he was still alive to make it to his sixth year. Everyone was at a secret rave thrown by Malfoy. He invited EVERYONE except Harry. He even invited Ron. Harry sighed as he said the password to the Gargoyles. Let's here was the old coot has to say now.  
  
Harry knocked on the door and was told to come in by a tired and worn Dumbledore. He slowly stepped in mentally preparing for what he was about to be told. He had come to dread his visits to Dumbledore. He sat in one of the huge antique looking chairs in front of Dumbledore old mahogany desk. He surveyed Dumbledore through tired and worn eyes of his own. He hadn't been able to sleep more than an hour or two. His scare would start burning so bad he though his head would literally explode from the pressure. It would glow bright enough to wake people up so he just strolled around the ground in the invisibility cloak his father left him.  
  
Dumbledore's beard was longer and more untamed. He was looking more ancient then he was. His eyes still had that twinkle though. That was one thing you could always count on unless something horrible had happened. He noticed some new trinkets on Dumbledore's desk. They looked fragile and delicate just like most of the other ones.  
  
"Well, Harry let us get straight to the point of your visit." Dumbledore began with a pleasant smile.  
  
"Ok sir." Harry replied wearily.  
  
"Harry do you know why you're the one whose destiny it is to defeat Voldemort?" Dumbledore inquired.  
  
"Because he chose me?" Harry suggested.  
  
"Yes that's part of it. The other part is because you are one of the few Necromancers left in the world." Dumbledore replied.  
  
"What? I can't be a Necromancer. I don't have any of those powers." Harry argued.  
  
"Yes but you type of magical signature leave the trace of a Necromancer Harry. You're meant to defeat Voldemort because you have power over the dead. Voldemort, even though he seems to be alive, isn't. He's like a vampire. He's walking around a live yes, but he isn't. Magic keeps him alive. You have the untapped ability to control the dead, which means you can control him if you knew how. That's where Mr. Malfoy will come in. He is going to teach you. He's a well able Necromancer, just not as power as you. Somewhere along the line your bloodline was mixed with the heir of Gryffindor. You naturally will possess more power." Dumbledore explained slowly wanting to gauge Harry's reaction to it all. After last year Dumbledore vowed to not keep anything from Harry that could potentially endanger him or those around him.  
  
Harry had no expression on his face, but inside he was shell-shocked. He was a Necromancer and Malfoy was to be his teacher? That was the part he was shell-shocked about. Malfoy was a Necromancer? He didn't hate Malfoy anymore, but it seemed the Slytherin did still hold a grudge against him. He knew it would piss Malfoy off like no other to have to teach him. He smirked. This could be good.  
  
"When do lessons start?" Harry asked.  
  
"Tomorrow at two o'clock." Dumbledore answered.  
  
"Well then see you later professor."  
  
Harry walked out of the office with a goofy grin on his face. The day was suddenly looking up.  
  
AN: Craptastic. Oh well, and it's short too. I have the flu and it's 11:37pm. I have school in the morning so I'm making it short this time but I assure you my chapters are going to be long. If you have any suggestions about what Draco should teach him in the lessons let me know because I'm drawing blanks. Well review with advice. I like advice. (  
  
Till later days lamas and crickets! 


	2. So Tired

Vici0usRebL: More to come!  
  
Lil-Upset-Penguin: Thanks!  
  
the counter: What?  
  
HuggyBuddy: I'm gonna try to update a lot. Writing keeps me sane. Thanks!  
  
Miss Lesley: Thank you I was drawing a blank.  
  
Kelei: True. That won't be coming till later. They hate each other and I'm not going to have them suddenly love each other with a passion.  
  
Goldengirl2: Will do.  
  
Eve Granger: This is what a Necromancer is: In the shadows, hidden from the light of day, spellcasters studied and perfected the ability to raise creatures from the dead. In time, their undead minions became truly effective pets and powerful. Considered the dark brotherhood of the arcane arts, necromancers, as they came to be known, dabble in death, using life forces in unspeakable ways to protect and empower themselves. Necromancers can be found among the dark elf, Erudite (heretics), gnome, and human. Of course harry won't be evil.  
  
THANKS FOR THE REVIEW!  
  
...................  
  
bChapter 2b  
  
............  
  
Harry woke up gripping his forehead to cover the light pouring out from his scare. He was used to the sharp excruciating pain by now. His new hypothesis was; Voldemorts evil plan was to kill him by lack of sleep. When the dreams would stop the scare would start to hurt and when the scare stopped the dreams would start. He quietly rose from the bed and, with his hand covering his care, he grabbed his invisibility cloak. He threw it over his body and walked out of the common room.  
  
He loved the peace that engulfed the castle at night. He was walking around the grounds when he noticed a figure at the Quiddich (AN: to lazy to look up the spelling so if it's wrong complain about it in a review and be sure to spell it right as you do so. I'd appreciate it.)) Pitch. He walked over and observed the graceful motions of the flyer. Who ever it was had talent and a natural, maybe learned, poise. He watched until the person flew into the astronomy tower and into the castle.  
  
Harry looked up at the sky and saw a shooting star fly by. He laid in the stands, on his back, with the cloak wrapped around his body for warmth. It was peaceful. He didn't like sleeping anyway. He could hide the bags and circles with a simple spell. He couldn't let his friends worry about him not sleeping. On average he received about two hours of sleep a night. He dosed off again for about thirty minutes, but woke up in pain. He sighed. Oh well.  
  
What would his lessons be like? That was something to contemplate. What would he have to do? How do you learn to have power over the dead? These were a few questions he pondered over the next two hours. He watched the sunrise, then sneaked back to his common room He dressed quietly to not wake his dorm mates up. He didn't want to explain why he was up so early. He then journeyed to the Great Hall(AN: one word or two? I may some day get off my arse and look something up. I MAY.) for breakfast.  
  
When he entered he noticed Malfoy sitting alone at his house table writing in a leather book. Malfoy looked somber about something. He was writing vigorously like his life depended on it. A single tear fell down his pale face. It shocked Harry and he couldn't believe it. What would Draco have to cry over other than his father? Harry had a feeling he had a lot to cry over, but for his own sake he minded his own business.  
  
He quietly ate his food till he felt eyes boring into his skull. He looked up to see Malfoy glaring at him and if looks could kill He'd be dead. Harry looked at him questioningly. What was suddenly stuck up his butt? Malfoy rose and slowly walked over to the table. He had a poise about him that was threatening yet beautiful at the same time. Harry was a little awe struck. Malfoy leaned over and whispered in his ear in a low and deadly calm voice "You tell no one you saw me cry Potter. You'll regret it for the rest of your short life." Then he walked off in the same manner. Harry shivered.  
  
He had never seen someone with the combination of beauty and danger. Well, not the way Malfoy had it. He finished his food and deciding not to be out done; he walked over to the table Malfoy was at and whispered in his ear in the same manner "Don't threaten me Malfoy. I've taken on far worse than you." He walked away in an elegant manner. The lesson today was going to be interesting.  
  
The rest of the day flew by in a blur of people. When two came around he was actually thankful. Malfoy wouldn't expect him to talk. He was sick of talking. He was so tired of trying, so tired. He couldn't sleep either, so tired. So, so tired. He felt like breaking down, but he knew he couldn't. There was to many people depending on him. He had to carry the weight of the world alone and he would have to grin and bear. He was wearing thin and he knew it. This thing with Malfoy was certainly going to make Malfoy see another side of him. The weak one that he didn't want anyone to see, but he couldn't hold up under the pressure much longer.  
  
He walked into the room he was told to meet Malfoy at by owl. He closed his eyes to regain his composure that was quickly leaving. ..::No tears. It can't get much worse than this::.. He looked up and saw Malfoy standing there looking at him quizzically.  
  
"What Potter our lessons that bad?" He asked while sauntering over to him.  
  
"No Malfoy, sadly enough, these lessons are the only thing that's keeping me going right now. Obligations to fulfil to the whole damn ungrateful world. Let's start." He replied tiredly while rubbing his temples.  
  
Malfoy looked at him in a strange way and then nodded his head.  
  
"Fine Potter. Save your problems for someone who gives a damn." He stated and sauntered up to Harry.  
  
He held out his hand and Harry felt as if something was being ripped from him. He looked down and saw an orb with tiny strands of something in it. He looked up at Malfoy with a questioning look.  
  
"Well, Potter the first lesson we're going to do is manipulation of other peoples energy. Their life energy is a simple way to put it."  
  
He started tweaking one of the strands and Harry jumped. A bolt of electricity shot through him. It didn't feel all that bad either. Actually if felt good, very very good. Malfoy let the life energy go and it returned to Harry's tingling body. He looked at Malfoy.  
  
"OK. How do you do it then?" He asked.  
  
"Well, first you might want to put your hand right there." He placed Harry's hand on his chest. "It's harder the first time so contact usually makes it easier." He explained to Harry's questioning glance. "Now, concentrate on my energy, which basicly means focus on me."  
  
Harry did as he was told and it wasn't hard to focus on Draco. He had a demanding-your-attention presence.  
  
"Good, now then, visualize what your energy looked like inside of me and pretend like you're pulling it out in your mind."  
  
Harry visualized it and he focused on it. He was almost forced backwards as it came out. He held it in his hands and looked at Draco.  
  
"What now?" He asked in an unsure voice.  
  
"OK, now just experiment with it and try not to hurt me too much Potter." Draco replied.  
  
Harry nodded and gently tweaked a larger strand and looked at Draco. His face was blank but his eyes looked a little shocked.  
  
"Yeah, that's enough. Put it back." Draco ordered in a calm voice but there was something else in the voice too.  
  
"Um. OK." He put it back "What did I do?" He asked.  
  
"Nothing you just found the strand that controls emotions and feelings. You also just happened to pluck it in just the right place and all on your first try." Draco said in a mocking tone with that something still there.  
  
"Go Potter that's enough for now."  
  
Harry nodded and left. What was Draco talking about, Just the right place. Wait, since when did it become Draco?  
  
...............  
  
It's incredibly short, but I have to go to a friends so be good little readers and review. 


	3. Lessons and a Prank

Eve Granger: No problem. I'm going to go further in depth so you can understand it more. Thanks for the encouragement!  
  
MagickBeing:Yes. I do need help just E-mail me. It should be in my profile. Thanks!  
  
Kairi099: Thanks!  
  
Kimmy15: Thanks!  
  
Mordicai: Yes I was pretty sure I knew how to spell Gryffindor. I've got the flu though so I was to tired to go look it up. Thanks! It wouldn't be Harry Potter without the hard to spell names. I'm trying to update often till it's done but you know how life is sometimes!  
  
Artemis1000: Me too. I wouldn't mind being taught from him.  
  
Kelei: I'm trying, but longer chapters means longer wait. The fluff can't come until they at least like each other. I'm building the physical attraction right now though. It might not be to long. It just depends on my mood. Sorry.  
  
My Slytherin Mind: Thanks! I luv your sn btw.  
  
...............  
  
This is my December  
  
This is my time of the year  
  
This is my December  
  
This is all so clear  
  
(Just wish that I didn't feel like there was something I missed)  
  
This is my December  
  
This is my snow covered home  
  
This is my December  
  
This is me alone  
  
(And I)  
  
Just wish that I didn't feel, like there was something I missed  
  
(And I)  
  
Take back all the things I said to make you feel like that  
  
(And I)  
  
Just wish that I didn't feel, like there was something I missed  
  
(And I)  
  
Take back all the things that I said to you  
  
And I'd give it all away  
  
Just to have somewhere to go to  
  
Give it all away  
  
To have someone to come home to  
  
This is my December  
  
These are my snow covered trees  
  
This is me pretending  
  
This is all I need  
  
(And I)  
  
Just wish that I didn't feel, like there was something I missed  
  
(And I)  
  
Take back all the things I said to make you feel like that  
  
(And I)  
  
Just wish that I didn't feel, like there was something I missed  
  
(And I)  
  
Take back all the things that I said to you  
  
And I'd give it all away  
  
Just to have somewhere to go to  
  
Give it all away  
  
To have someone to come home to  
  
This is my December  
  
This is my time of the year  
  
This is my December  
  
This is all so clear  
  
Give it all away  
  
Just to have somewhere to go to  
  
Give it all away  
  
To have someone to come home to  
  
Linkin Park: My December ....................  
  
Harry had received an owl from Draco informing him of the time of their next lesson and it included a reading list. "Necromancers Not Just Evil" "Necromantic Powers and Ideas" "So You Want to be a Necromancer" "Who Are Necromancers" He sat in the library reading the last book on the list: Who Are Necromancers. It was informative. He couldn't believe the Malfoy was a Necromancer or that HE was a Necromancer. He was reading to take his mind of his feelings. The requirement was to read one a weak and he had already read Necromancers Not Just Evil. The books 1st chapter went like this: Necromancers are capable of far, far more than raising the dead. Likewise, it takes more than a Book of Dark Bindings and a black robe to master the forbidden circle of magic. Who are the necromancers, then, and what do they do? I'm glad you asked.  
  
Who are the Necromancers?  
  
Tales of necromancers tend to follow a common theme: Master of the Undead performs some wicked deeds, Heroic Person sets out to thwart these deeds, Master of the Undead is either (variation 1) defeated by the Heroic Person or (variation 2) consumed by the very same dark powers that were invoked in the first place. While this sort of thing does tend to happen fairly often, stories like this provide very little insight for those who may be considering a satisfying career path in the black arts. For the apprentice necromancers and those who wish to understand them, I have compiled some information, which may be useful. Incredible Necromantic Power: For anyone considering a journey on the road of darkness, it is worth noting that there are both great advantages and great disadvantages to be found along the way. Qualifications: Despite the near-universal appeal of raising an army of the undead to march across the face of Norrath and beat the cities of the weak into submission, only a few individuals have the characteristics necessary to reap the grim harvest. Racial Features: With necromancy being the supreme form of magic that it is, it should come as no surprise that only the most gifted races are capable of grasping its power. The Gods: Necromantic rituals must call upon powers of darkness if they are to success.  
  
And What Do They Do?  
  
The skills of the necromancer can be organized into five significant areas of involvement: physical combat, magical ability, adventuring, trades, and languages. Obviously, some of these skills are more important than others. An efficient necromancer can concentrate almost entirely on mystical skills, but a well-rounded skill set has a certain style. Spilling Blood: The combat skills of the necromancer are not particularly impressive, but never underestimate the potential of a well-placed dagger. Calling the Powers: Necromancy relies on the near-constant use of magical skills. Study is essential for mastery. Surviving in the Wild: Combat and dark rituals are all well and good, but there are a number of other miscellaneous abilities that the adventurous gnome will appreciate. Crafting a Trade: The necromancer need not spend every moment in life-or- death situations. There are many other worthwhile pursuits - hobbies, if you wish - which some find. appealing. Speaking in Tongues: Although the Common Tongue is well known across the entirety of Norrath, cultures both living and dead have used their own specialized languages. Necromancer Skills: The mages do have the special skill scribing. It is used to scribe spells from the spell book. To do so you need a blank piece of paper. Then you can copy a spell from a spell book to the paper obtaining a scroll. This skill will not improve (much) by practicing, instead you need to find teachers like Selik and let them teach you.  
  
Necromancer Spells  
  
Kill Familiar: With this spell your familiar if you have one. After killing it you can revive it as skeleton or ghost, etc.  
  
Stone to Flesh: This spell will turn a person back into flesh if he/she/it had been turned into stone.  
  
Drain Life Force: This spell will drain life force of the enemy and gives hitpoints back to you if possible.  
  
Club of Death: This spell creates a powerful weapon, the club of death.  
  
Chaotic Turn: This spell will either heal or harm the target it is cast on. If you don't specify a target it will be cast on you.  
  
Bone Dance: This spell will allow you to make a small skeleton out of a corpse. You'll need a dead corpse to cast this spell.  
  
Stop Blood loss: This spell will stop the blood loss of someone.  
  
Turn undead: Every undead person in a room will run away in panic.  
  
Bone Armour: This spell creates bone armor for you. You need a corpse where you can break the ribs from it.  
  
Grave Digger: This spell will allow you to raise a corpse from a grave. You'll have to be on a graveyard to cast it.  
  
Animate Dead: This spell will allow you to make a zombie out of a corpse. You'll need a dead corpse to cast this spell.  
  
Foul Limbs: This spell will make beings limbs start to rot.  
  
Weakness: This spell will make beings a bit weaker by reducing their strength.  
  
Create Soularmour: This spell creates a barrier around you, which protects you from hits. As this spell draws its power from the soul of another living thing you need to cast it on a living whose life energy is drained to form your armor.  
  
Curse Armor: This spell will curse an armor.  
  
Rust Armor: This spell will make a monsters armor rust by decreasing the quality of their armor depending on your Intelligence.  
  
Heal Wounds: This spell will heal any blood loss. You cannot cast this spell on yourself!  
  
Breath under water: This spell allows you to breathe under water.  
  
Resist Poison: This spell creates an invisible aura that protects you against gas and poison. It depends on your stamina how long this spell will last.  
  
Resist Water: This spell creates an invisible aura that protects you against fluids. It depends on your stamina how long this spell will last.  
  
Cloak of Shadow: With this spell you create a dark magic cloak. Wearing it will not only protect you but also even hurt any enemy when hitting you.  
  
Summon Shadows: This spell will allow you to summon some shadows, which will distract your enemy from the combat. How many shadows will appear depends on how strong you are.  
  
Healing of Death: This spell will use the energy of a death to heal someone. To get the energy you need a corpse present.  
  
Gravejump: This spell will let you appear from below a grave in a graveyard. You have to have visited the graveyard before and memorized its location.  
  
Increase Strength: This spell will temporarily increase someone's strength.  
  
Spectra Touch: This spell will try to kill an enemy by doing damage.  
  
Call Skeleton: This spell will allow you to call for a skeleton. If some are present nearby one will arrive. It will then block a given direction in the room where you are for some time. How long depends on your stamina. Only you can pass a blocked exit.  
  
Death Touch: This spell tries to kill a creature outright through sheer magical force. It effects only a monster that attacks you. For low level powers it is dangerous to cast this spell!  
  
Wither Fist: This spell will wither anything i. e. makes it older. You can cast this spell on anything up to three times.  
  
Fry Enemy: Focus the power of the Dark Side into crackling blue lines of force and sending a jolt of massive proportions streaking out directly toward the enemy, who is enveloped in electric current.  
  
Grip of Control: Casting this spell you will control your enemy by using a dominating grip. This will reduce the life force of your enemy and will possibly heal yourself.  
  
Death Scythe: This spell calls Death to send down his might, the Death Scythe.  
  
Resist Acid: This spell creates an invisible aura that protects you against acid and poison.  
  
Resist Heat: This spell creates an invisible aura that protects you against heat.  
  
Tentacles: This spell creates several tentacles as extra limbs for your body. Your level of power will determine the number of tentacles and  
  
Fires of Hell: This spell will call upon the Fires of Hell to engulf your opponents making a fire damage. It affects every being around you.  
  
Resist Psycho: This spell creates an invisible aura that protects you against mental influences and attacks.  
  
Resist Cold: This spell creates an invisible aura that protects you against cold.  
  
There were a few in there that sounded like they would be useful in battle against Voldemort. He closed the books and put them in his bag. Classes begun today. He didn't want to be late. He wrapped the invisibility cloak around him and snuck out of the library. It was probably about 5:00 in the morning.  
  
He walked to the common room and noticed someone going into the Great Hall. He wasn't dressed in anything but some black pants and a white T-shirt. He noticed the person. There was only one person in the whole school with hair that color. He couldn't help himself. Even though he was less dressed than Malfoy was. He only had on gray sweat pants.  
  
He snuck up behind him and whispered in his ear in a deadly voice that sounded nothing like his "And what would you be doing up at this hour of the night?"  
  
"I could ask you the same thing Potter, but then again I know the answer to that. You can't sleep ever." He said in a knowing tone and just walked into the Great Hall.  
  
Harry followed in while pulling off his cloak. That was where he was planning to go after he dressed anyway. He walked up to the Slytherin table and sat across from Draco. He wanted to talk to him about this Necromancy stuff.  
  
"So what are you going to be teaching me next lesson?"  
  
"With Professor Snape's help we're going to learn scripting." He replied in a bored voice.  
  
"Snape? Why him. Oh is he a Selik?" Harry asked.  
  
"Very good Potter. I see you've been reading. Nothing better to do I suppose?" He asked in a sarcastic tone but it was friendly. More like the voice a friend would tease another friend with.  
  
"Well, I could fly like you, but I'm to tired." Harry replied in much the same way.  
  
"So you've seen me then. I suppose you would." Draco stated. "It was you? Wow, I was just guessing because you have the same poise and grace on a broom as you do on the ground." Harry replied.  
  
"Well I never noticed." Draco said looking at him in a weird way. "What the deal? You're being nice to me."  
  
"Why should I not be? I don't really have a problem with you, your dad maybe, but not you." Harry explained.  
  
"My father? Potter watch who you make enemies with." Draco rose and walked over to him and whispered in his ear "He's worse than Voldemort, nice outfit by the way." And then he walked out.  
  
What was that about? Harry shivered. Malfoy was starting to get to him. Why did he always have to be so mysterious and how did he know I couldn't sleep? Is that actually Voldemorts new plan? Kill me by lack of sleep? Harry walked back to the common room in thought. He went in, dressed then went back and ate. His first class was Potions with Snape and Malfoy. He sighed as he mentally prepared himself for the verbal bashing he was about to receive.  
  
He trudged to the potions classroom to make sure he wasn't late. He didn't needed to be yelled at for that either. Even though he prepared himself for the verbal and maybe even a little physical bashings he was about to receive he knew he would probably break down or snap in front of the whole class. Everything was piling on him all at once. He took a few calming breaths and entered the room.  
  
"Ah, Mister Potter. You're on time! Wonders never cease." Snape stated in a silky voice.  
  
Harry just nodded in a downtrodden way walked to his seat. He didn't even do anything wrong and Snape was already starting on him. He normally would have spat something back or became angry, but he didn't have the energy to do either. He just laid his head in his arms on the desk and tried not to think about anything at all. Then Snape spoke again.  
  
"Not that I care Potter, but what's wrong with you?" Snape questioned in an annoyed tone.  
  
"Nothing, you don't care anyway so just leave it at that." Harry replied and laid his head back down.  
  
Even with the concealing spells the lack of sleep he was receiving was becoming obvious by his complexion. He was pale and he just looked tired. He felt like crying and he knew Snape was no where near done with him yet. He sighed. The students began to pour in. Part of his problem was he still missed Sirius and he knew he always would. It's just something you learn to live with. He was alone. He didn't even have his friends anymore because they never had time for him. They were a couple now. The class began, with Hermione sitting on one side of Harry and Ron on the other. He listened to the instructions and began to wearily create the potion. It was a Dreamless Sleep potion. Harry thought that this potion might actually come in handy. Class continued on until suddenly someone threw something in his cauldron and it started spurting the liquid everywhere.  
  
The liquid was burning holes in everything it touched. Everyone ran, but it was too late for Harry. He was covered from head to toe in the liquid. He stood there as it ate at him, burning his skin. He was shocked. He didn't move or make a sound. His face was completely blank. Snape ran over to him and pointed his wand at him the robes flew off and his skin was revealed some what threw the holes in his clothes. Snape then used a cleaning spell to remove the rest from Harry's clothes.  
  
Harry still didn't move. He didn't have the energy. That was it! The room began shaking, as his eyes grew dark. He felt all the life energy around him being sucked up. Snape backed away and ran out of the room closing the door behind him. Things began exploding. He had snapped. It was that simple. He then promptly passed out onto the cold floor. ..................  
  
He woke up in the hospital wing. He was increadibly sore. What happened? Oh, It all rushed back to him. He wondered if Snape was all right. He knew that he had sucked some of his life force into him by accident. He looked over and was shocked to see Snape and Malfoy both sitting there in the chairs by his bed. He looked down and noticed he had no clothes on underneath the blanks of the hospital wing beds. His body was badly burned. Who threw what ever it was they threw into his cauldron and why? He looked over at them.  
  
"I'm sorry professor, I guess I just snapped. Are you OK?" He asked in a worried tone.  
  
"I'm fine Mr. Potter, however you are not so lucky. I don't know who threw in an Eye of the Talon Fish, but I assure you it must have been some miss- guided prank. You must learn to control you powers, so Draco and I are going to start teaching you now."  
  
"Now?" Harry asked incredulously.  
  
"Yes, now." Malfoy cut in.  
  
He rose from his seat and walked over to him. He pulled out his energy orb and handed it to Harry.  
  
"Ok, first you must know each strand. We're going to start from the beginning. This is the strand that controls memories and this controls emotions and this controls feelings."  
  
It went on like that for hours till Harry knew them all from memory. He sighed. This was tidious and boring. He was tired. Harry looked at them with a tired expression. "I'm really tired now." Harry stated in a soft and strained voice.  
  
"All right Mr. Potter you may sleep now." Snape replied.  
  
"Would you like a Dreamless Sleep potion?" Draco asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Snape went to his dungeons and came back with the potion. He gulped it down and fell into the first peaceful sleep he had in about three years. ................  
  
AN: This one was a little longer. I'm going to start developing the plot and relationships a lot more now.  
  
Till later days. 


End file.
